


Thrust Into the Action

by Talyesin



Series: The Incredibles - Young Supers Association [4]
Category: The Incredibles
Genre: Original Character(s), Post-Movie: Incredibles 2 (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talyesin/pseuds/Talyesin





	Thrust Into the Action

Voyd looked over the group and nodded. “Awesome. Great! So, I think the first thing we need to do is establish what it is that each of us is looking for from this group.”

“Such as?” Mona-mental asked.

“Oh you know,” Voyd replied, waving her hand around. “Are we looking for training in our powers? A chance to meet other supers?” She chuckled awkwardly. “To make the world a better place?”

“To be on the lookout for any signs of trouble,” Zen-sor interrupted. “I repeat, prisoner transfer is under way. All units to be on the lookout for any signs of trouble and report in immediately.”

Strato-Boy, who was standing right next to the helmeted boy, glanced over. “That’s awfully specific, buddy.”

Zen-sor began flapping his hands excitedly. “Oh! Oh! I just heard on the police radio!”

“Like, that thing you just said?” Siren asked.

“Yes! A prisoner transfer from Municiberg Prison to New Urbem Maximum Security. A dangerous criminal! We should see them pass by soon!” Zen-sor seemed to suddenly realize he was hopping around and flapping his hands, because he stopped himself, clasped his hands behind his back and took a deep breath. “It could be quite interesting,” he added more calmly.

“We should keep a lookout!” Dash said, zipping off toward the highway.

“Dash, wait!” Voyd cried out.

“I’ll get him!” Strato-Boy declared, taking to the air in dramatic fashion.

“Ugh, boys,” Violet complained. “We should go after them.”

“I’m a boy,” Zen-sor muttered. 

“Okay, sure, um,” Voyd said, moving to stand close to Violet. “Come close, everyone.”

They all gathered around Violet, who projected a shimmering force bubble around the six of them.

“How is this going to get us anywhere?” Mina-ature asked.

“Watch this,” Violet smirked. 

“Watch what?” Zen-sor asked, when suddenly Voyd opened a portal under them all.

They appeared about a hundred feet in the air and began falling. Voyd quickly spotted Strato-Boy disappearing into the distance, opened another portal under them as they fell – pretty much everyone screaming but her and Violet – and opened yet another portal well ahead of them, altering the angle of that portal so that instead of falling down they went shooting out, towards Strato-Boy.

They flew a few hundred feet and lost momentum, so Voyd opened portal after portal to keep them moving forward. It reminded her of the trick with the mug she’d shown Helen – Elastigirl – the first time she’d met her personal hero, only on a much larger scale. Gradually the portals she opened were lower and lower to the ground, until finally they shot out a portal close enough to the ground that they rolled along the park’s lawn. Violet had figure out a trick of creating two force bubbles, one inside the other, so that only the exterior bubble rolled, while the occupants of the interior bubble were able to stand upright. 

When they came to a stop, Voyd and Violet shared a high-five, giggling. Siren and the twins stared at them in wonder, but Zen-sor had curled into a ball and was rocking himself. Siren noticed first.

“Hey, dude, you okay?”

“Too much, too much, too much,” Zen-sor kept repeating. “Too much, too fast. I’m okay. I’m okay. I’m okay. Focus. Focus. Zen. Zen, zen, be zen, zen. Zen.”

Just then Dash ran up to them. “There you guys are! What took you so long?”

“We don’t all have super-speed, sport,” Siren said testily, one arm along Zen-sor’s shoulders. He’d stopped muttering, and his rocking had slowed.

“Oh my gosh, is he okay?” Voyd asked, kneeling in front of Zen-sor.

“Yes, yes, okay, okay, I’m okay,” Zen-sor replied. “Sorry. It was too much sensory data all at once. Very overwhelming.”

“I am so sorry,” Voyd said, hand on her chest. “If I had known we never would have done that.”

“It was pretty cool, though,” Mina-ature said to Violet. Mona-mental nodded in grinning agreement.

Zen-sor took a deep breath, then stood. “I’m fine. It’s fine. Sorry I reacted so badly.”

“No, I’m the one who’s sorry, Zen-sor,” Voyd apologized again.

Strato-Boy landed nearby. “Hey, the prison truck is heading this way!”

“There is something I should tell you,” Zen-sor continued, as though Strato-Boy hadn’t spoken.

“C’mon you guys, let’s move!” Dash said, speeding away again. Strato-Boy took to the air, following.

Mona-Mental grew to her full twenty-foot height and Mina-ature shrank down to a doll’s size, then leapt onto her sister’s shoulder. Mona-mental then headed off, each stride eating distance. 

“I guess we go after them?” Violet asked Voyd with a shrug.

Voyd sighed. “We’re going to have to establish a decision-making process.”

“There are several individuals waiting nearby the highway,” Zen-sor continued. “One appears to be a giant armadillo, and another a blob of water.”

Violet rolled her eyes at Voyd’s words. “If we don’t, Dash is going to drag us into all kinds of did you say armadillo?”

The three girls turned to stare at Zen-sor. “Yes,” he answered. “And a blob of water.”

Voyd put her suddenly aching head into one hand for a brief moment, then asked, “Where are they?”

Zen-sor pointed the way Dash and the others had headed. “That way.”

“Okay, come on!” Voyd said, running after the others.

“Giant armadillo?” Violet asked as they ran.

“No idea!” Voyd answered. “Can’t be good news though!”

It wasn’t. As they ran toward the highway, they saw a giant armadillo step onto the asphalt. As they watched in horror, the armadillo curled into a giant armadillo ball, they sped toward the oncoming prison truck.

“Oh no!” Voyd yelled. “Dash, stop it!”

“How?!” the younger Incredible asked as he sped away.

“Think of something!” Voyd yelled back. “Violet, can you force field the truck?!”

“They’re too far!” 

Suddenly they were being drenched. Someone had turned on a firehose and aimed it right at them. But there weren't any hydrants nearby? It was awfully hard to think when being drenched.

“Mona-mental, can you block that please?” Voyd managed to get out over the crash of rushing water. The huge twin splashed herself down between the others and the spray.

“Damn supairs!” a woman’s accented voice cursed. “We should ‘ave known you would be ‘ere!”

“Who is that?” Siren asked. Voyd shrugged. They peeked their heads over Mona-mental’s shoulders.

“’oo am I?” the water woman replied angrily. “I am Eau Revoir of course!”

“Eau Revoir?!” Violet exclaimed. “But she works with… Oh no. Dash!” 

“What is it, Vi?” Voyd asked as the eldest Incredible ran off, throwing a force-bubble around herself.

“Aim me right after Dash!” Violet screamed. “I have to help him!”

Without questioning it further, Voyd opened a portal in front of Violet and opened another at the very limit of her range, launching her friend after her brother.

Dash caught up to the rolling armadillo easily, but stopping the giant creature was another thing entirely. No tires to let out the air. No spokes in wheels to jam. Dash dragged park benches into the rolling monster’s way, only to watch them be crushed. Nothing worked!

Distantly, Dash heard Violet’s voice. “Get back, Dash! Get away!”

“Violet?” Dash glanced behind him to see his sister approaching at top speed. 

“Get back!”

“What? Why?”

A sudden crash made Dash turn back to the oncoming truck. Or at least it had been oncoming. Now it was a smoking wreck, a giant armadillo rearing up from the wreckage to stand on its hind legs. Dash stared in horror to realize the armadillo had a mostly human face.

The world went shimmering purple as the familiar sensation of one of Violet’s force bubbles wrapped itself around Dash.

“Why’d you stop me?” Dash complained.

“We were attacked by Eau Revoir!” his sister answered as her force bubble merged with his.

“Eau Revoir? But that makes that dude…”

“Armand-Dillo!”

“And they’re freeing…”

The now-recognized Armand-Dillo reached down and tore open the rear of the prison truck, liberating one of their Dad's longest-lasting enemies.

“Bomb Voyage!”


End file.
